In recent years, the application of augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) technologies in the display field has been developed rapidly, and becomes a hot topic in application and research. AR technology is a technology for calculating a position and an angle of a camera image in real time and combining corresponding images, videos and 3D models together, and its goal is to superimpose images of the virtual world on images of the real world on a screen and make interaction between the virtual world and the real world. VR technology is a technology for presenting virtual scenes rendered by a computer to the user by virtue of computer graphics technology and stereoscopic display technology and providing a user-friendly interaction mode between the virtual world and the real world, thereby providing the user with an immersive virtual reality experience. With the development of AR and VR technologies, requirements for liquid crystal displays have gradually increased.
However, current thin film transistors, array substrates, and display devices still need to be improved.